selenagomezfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Falling Down
Falling Down (Cayendo en español) es una canción interpretada por Selena Gomez & The Scene, incluida en el primer álbum de la banda, Kiss & Tell y en el álbum recopilatorio For You. Fue elegida como el sencillo líder de este álbum, siendo el primer sencillo de la banda también, tuvo un video musical. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser en sencillo líder, tuvo un éxito menor al del segundo sencillo, Naturally. Fondo y lanzamiento La canción fue escrita por Ted Bruner, Trey Vittetoe y Gina Schock de Go-Go's, quienes también contribuyeron a otras canciones en el álbum debut de Gómez. Líricamente, se dice que "Falling Down" se refiere a acusaciones de irregularidades y tiene una sensación de anhelo de una relación no beneficiosa. Sin embargo, en una entrevista, Gómez declaró, durante una entrevista que, en última instancia, la canción es un ridículo de la vida y la fama de Hollywood, ese fue el significado de "Sonríe para la cámara, porque están a punto de destrozarte". Gómez siguió explicando el concepto de la canción en una entrevista con Just Jared Jr., diciendo: Básicamente se trata de Hollywood y lo que la gente piensa al respecto y, en esencia, cuán plástica es a veces. Es divertido y creo que las chicas pueden relacionarse un poco con él, para mí fue por Hollywood, pero realmente puede relacionarse con una chica mala, un ex novio, con quien sea. El single fue lanzado para descarga digital en los Estados Unidos y Canadá el 25 de agosto de 2009. También se lanzó para descarga digital en Australia el 25 de septiembre de 2009. Gomez & the Scene canto la canción en vivo en la novena temporada de Dancing with The Stars. Durante la actuación, los bailarines profesionales Derek Hough y Karina Smirnoff bailaron la canción. Tamara Brooks de Zap2it comentó: "La canción es pegadiza, pero Selena no se ve del todo cómoda en el escenario para mí. Es muy ... actuado. Pero el baile fue fabuloso". Además, tocaron la canción en numerosos conciertos en 2009 y 2010, incluyendo su gira House of Blues, la gira Kiss & Tell y su gira por ferias y festivales. Listas La canción debutó en la edición del 12 de septiembre de 2009 del US Billboard Hot 100 en el # 93. Más tarde alcanzó su punto máximo en el # 82. Se convirtió en el primer y más bajo single de la banda en los Estados Unidos hasta la fecha. En la misma semana, "Falling Down" también apareció en Canadian Hot 100 Canada, debutando en # 69. Pasó dos semanas en la tabla, cayendo a # 82 en su segunda semana. Volvió a ingresar al Billboard Hot 100 en el # 92 para la semana que terminó el 9 de enero de 2010. La canción logró alcanzar el # 11 en el Australian Hitseekers Singles Chart. En Japan Hot 100, "Falling Down" debutó en el número 24 en la semana del 6 de marzo de 2010. Una semana después, alcanzó el puesto # 15 en la tabla. Video Musical thumb|right|335px El video musical de "Falling Down", dirigido por Chris Dooley, se vio por primera vez en Disney Channel, sucediendo a la pelicula de Los Hechizeros de Warvely Place el 28 de agosto de 2009. Se puso a la venta en iTunes al día siguiente. El video musical comienza con tomas de Selena cantando las primeras líneas, "whoa, whoa", y luces brillantes que brillan sobre ella; lleva una camisa gris, medias negras y botas y tiene el pelo largo y castaño. Luego, el resto de la banda, compuesto por cuatro miembros masculinos, es visto como Gómez baila y asiente con la cabeza. El fondo del video musical es una gran proyección de figuras geométricas estampadas que cambian constantemente a colores divergentes. Luego, se ve a Gómez en un conjunto tipo "sesión fotográfica" con una camisa blanca y una falda con estampado de cebra. A medida que avanza el video, se ve a Gómez y el resto de la banda cantando, bailando, tocando instrumentos y utilizando accesorios. Gómez sostiene un espejo y rosas de plástico, que luego tira, junto con las líneas de la canción. El video termina con Gómez haciendo una rápida reverencia mientras aún sostiene su micrófono. Trivia *Este es el unico video musical de la banda que no esta disponible en el canal VEVO de Selena Gomez, en cambio esta en el canal VEVO de Hollywood Records. **Sin embargo, Selena resubio el video en su canal personal. Letra Letra original= Oh-oh oooh ooh-ooh-ooh You walk and talk like you're some new sensation You move in circles you don't need an invitation You spend your money you can't get no satisfaction You play it right so you can get the right reaction It won't be long my darling, Pick up the phone, nobody's on it Where are your friends now, baby? Aren't they the ones supposed to be there for You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round You, you're falling down, now which? look all around You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around You're falling down, falling down (Falling down, you're falling down, falling down) Without a place when you're lookin' in the mirror The truth is blurry but the lies are gettin' clearer You're eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic You gave me roses but they're all just made of plastic It won't be long my darling Pick up the phone, nobody's on it Where are your friends now, baby? Aren't they the ones supposed to be there for You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round You, you're falling down, now which? look all around You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around You're falling down, falling down Laugh/Smile for the camera everybody's looking at ya Smile for the camera if they're all about to trash you. Smile for the camera (camera, camera) Smile for the camera, who's gonna catch you? You (you) You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round. You, you're falling down, now which? look all around. You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around. You're falling down, falling down Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you, Smile for the camera if they're all about to trash you |-| Letra traducida= Caminas y hablas como si fueras la nueva sensación Te mueves en círculos donde no necesitas invitación Gastas tu dinero sin recibir ninguna satisfacción Juegas bien para obtener la reacción que quieres. No será muy tarde, querido Coge el teléfono, nadie está ahí. Dónde están ahora tus amigos, cariño? No son ellos los que deberían estar ahí tras tu llamada? Tú (tú) Te estás derrumbando el mundo empieza a dar vueltas Tú (tú) Te estás derrumbando Ahora, todo no es sobre ti. Tú (tú) Te estás derrumbando. Tú sabes que yo estaré ahí Te estás derrumbando, derrumbando. Qué ves fuera de su sitio cuando te miras en el espejo? la verdad se ve borrosa, pero las mentiras se están aclarando. Tu mirada es fija Tu sonrisa es tan elástica me das rosas pero todas están hechas de plástico. No será muy tarde querido Coge el teléfono, nadie está ahí. Dónde están tus amigos ahora? No son ellos los que deberían estar ahí tras tu llamada? Tú (tú) Te estás derrumbando el mundo empieza a dar vueltas Tú (tú) Te estás derrumbando Ahora, todo no es sobre ti. Tú (tú) Te estás derrumbando. Tú sabes que yo estaré ahí Te estás derrumbando, derrumbando. (Sonríe a la cámara todos te están mirando) (Sonríe a la cámara porque todos hablan mal de ti.) (Sonríe a la cámara, cámara, cámara, sonríe a la cámara quién te va a capturar?) Tú (tú) Tú (tú) Te estás derrumbando el mundo empieza a dar vueltas Tú (tú) Te estás derrumbando Ahora, todo no es sobre ti. Tú (tú) Te estás derrumbando. Tú sabes que yo estaré ahí Te estás derrumbando, derrumbando. (Sonríe a la cámara todos te están mirando) (Sonríe ala cámara, porque todos hablan mal de ti.) Notas *Letra traducida desde Songstraducidas.com Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Canciones en Kiss & Tell Categoría:Canciones en For You